Friends or lovers?
by mjsweet86
Summary: They are friend, but could they be more! Tofuu fic... my 1st fic you guys, please don't be harsh, but tell me what you think...


Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca, 'coz if I did, then Fuuko and her Mi-chan would be together and the world would be a better place, hehe...

Please don't be so harsh on the comments, this is my first fic ever. Hope you'll like it...

* * *

**Friends or lovers?**

They have been friends for a long time now, since the Urabutosatsujin tournament, eight years ago. At first he didn't want to admit it, that he had friends and that he wasn't alone anymore. Years had gone by since he found out who killed his sister and with the help of his friend, with her help, he learned to accept the fact, that hate, anger and revenge wont lead to any good. He used to cry every night, since he found out. At first he thought that he was going crazy, he wanted it all to end, he even thought of ending his own life. But like an angel she came to him. She held him as a mother would hold her child, and she whispered softly in his ears, "Everything will be ok, I wont leave you."

All night till morning she rocked him on her chest, while whispering comforting words, and telling him that he wasn't alone. And slowly his sobs died down, and she only held him closer. And for the first time since his sister died, he found peace.

The next morning Tokiya woke up with a smile on his face, the heavy burden that he was carrying, had been taken off of his shoulder. All because of her, she came and blessed his broken heart. She was his guardian angel.

Since that night she has replaced his sister in his heart. His sister death became a distant memory, like a nightmare you barely remember, when you wake. Everything bad that happened to him, seemed to fade away whenever she was near and he learned to treasure their friendship more than anything.

Years passed and they grew closer to each other. They knew each other better than anyone, because they see in each other, what others don't. They lived in their own little world, which where untouchable for the others. They spent most of their times talking about nothing and something, and it made them happy. They always tell each other dreams, desires and secrets. She knows everything about him, except from one thing. The fact that she holds the key to his heart.

He never really knew, when his feeling towards her, changed from friendship to something more. All he knew was that she means the world to him. He had fallen for his bestfriend, for his angel and he had fallen hard. The only thing that keeps him from confessing his love, was the thought of losing her. He was scared of the thought that she didn't feel the same way and he would much rather lose his heart than not being able to love her.

* * *

_"Mi-chan, you're staring!" she smiled, without looking at him._

"_Sorry... It's because you look pretty today" _

_And indeed she did. She had her hair up into a high ponytail with her bangs hanging down around her face. She was wearing hip-hugging black skirt with a white blouse and around her neck, she wore a necklace of glasspearl, with earings that matched. She even wore light make-up, with mascara and a light shade of pink lipstick. She looked angelic, very fresh and pretty. _

"_Thanks" she said almost whispering, while blushing deeply in a dark pink glow. 'Beautiful'_

"_Do you have a date or something?" Tokiya asked curious. _

"_NO... well yes... You ofcourse" she said smiling wistfully. _

* * *

She came to him one night, she was crying. She knocked on the door two times, and when he finally opened the door, what he saw broke his heart into a million pieces. It was raining outside. Her tears were mixed with the raindrops on her face, her cheeks flushed.

_'Someone broked her heart.'_

Tokiya let her in without a word, and the moment he closed the door he was surprised when Fuuko threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, so tightly that he could feel her whole body trembling. He had a strange feeling that she was going to break down, so he whispered comforting words in her ears. As he cradled her in his arms, her sobbing ceased and he released her and looked her in the eyes. There were tears in her eyes, but she quickly looked away, so he knew he was not meant to see them. He took her hand, pulling her into the living room. He led her to the couch. He kissed her forehead, then turned away towards his bedroom. He came back with a towel and some dry clothes in his hand. She took them and changed her clothing, while Tokiya went in to the kitchen to make hot tea for her. When he came back, he paused and looked at her for a moment. She was sitting in nothing but an old oversized T-shirt with her legs curled beneath her on the couch. Her long hair dripping down. _'Kami, she's beautiful!'_ Tokiya mentally slapped himself, this wasn't the time for that, she needed him. He walked towards the couch, he gave her the tea and she took it with a sad smile.

"So..." he started as he sat himself beside her.

"It's over with Hiroshi..."

"Why?"

"I don't love him!"

"You don't? But i thought..."

"I think i'm in love with someone else" she pursed her lips together and swallowed,while another wave of tears seemed to flood her eyes.

"Please don't cry, i can't take seeing you cry." Tokiya said softly. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him.

"And the sad thing is that i'm not even sorry that I broke up with him." she said with watery eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" he said, while wiping tears from her face.

She slowly got up, pulling him up with her by the hand, and moved closer to give him a hug.

"It doesn't matter now." she smiled.

She gently kissed him on the cheek, then moved closer to give him a kiss on the lips. He was surprised by her sudden affection. Tokiya cocked his head a bit to the left and looked at her curiously. She chuckled at his reaction and placed her hands in his. She then started moving towards his bedroom.

"What are you doing Fuuko?" he asked softly, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Does it matter?"

Tokiya's lovely face tightened with anguish and confusion, then his lips parted in a breathtaking smile.

"No!" he shook his head.

They then walked into the bedroom. She crawled into his bed and he followed. Fuuko curled into him. Head nestling in his neck and hand tangling in his chest. As she breathed in his scent and felt the comforting warmth of his skin against hers, she felt satisfaction. As if she belonged there, in his arms. They had snuggled against each other so many times before, but it was different this time, something was different. He felt it and she felt it.

"Mi-chan!"

"Mmm?" was his only reply. His eyes were closed and a lazy smile graced his lips.

"You know the other guy that I was in love with... Well, it's you!" He opened his eyes a fraction, peering at me with a look of amusement and adoration. Then, he closed them again and let out a long sigh.

"Thank God!" She gazed at his sinfully gorgeous face, confused by his reply. He then gazed back at her. His eyes filled with emotions she could not contain. He leaned in and his lips met hers. At first it was a soft kiss, then passionate, then hard and harder, as if he was pouring his heart into that one kiss. Then he pulled away and searched her eyes for a sign of how she felt about the kiss. She smiled,

"I guess that means that you feel the same way!" she bit her lip nervously while awaiting his answer. He pinned her to the bed and he smirked.

"I love you, Kirisawa Fuuko!"

"Mi-chan" her eyes became watery, and it cut through his heart to see her like that, even though he knew they were happy tears. He wiped the tears that dare stream down her cheeks. Tokiya began to lean in closer to her, and as the space between them decreased, Fuuko felt her heart pounding with anticipation. And when his lips finally met hers again, she closed her eyes and let him kiss her. He reached around her and pulled her closer. Fuuko wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his heart beating against her chest, in the same rhythm as hers.

"I love you too, Mikagami Tokiya" she said while kissing him.

The End

* * *

Finally finish, now I can sleep, hehe!!! Feel free to give comments you guys!!!

Bye and Gudnyt


End file.
